pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Noise
Zwei '( ズェイ''Zuei), commonly refered to as '''Noise and as Duldee by her Chain, Duldum, is a Baskerville that is oftentimes overconfident and reckless. Zwei is Echo's second personality and seemingly the exact opposite of her. Zwei has claimed that the body she shares with Echo rightfully belongs to her and that Echo is in a sense an echo of her. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Zwei ambushed Gilbert after Oz left with his sister and cat to prepare for his Coming of Age Ceremony . Zwei used her Chain, Duldum, to take over Gilbert's body and mind in order to use him for the Baskerville's plans. Zwei, along with Zai Vessalius and two unknown Baskervilles appeared at Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony. Through her, Gilbert stabbed his master and best friend, Oz, in the shoulder so that his blood can be used for a seal/spell. Zwei lost control of Gilbert after B-Rabbit appeared and saved Oz, subsequently cutting Duldum' strings. While Zai and Fang fought B-Rabbit, Zwei made sure Oz does not leave his place within the seal. After B-Rabbit defeats both Zai and the Fang, Oz takes Zai's sword and attempts to kill him with it, only to have Gilbert take the blow for him because he was Oz's father, something which Oz himself isn't aware of due to Zai's hood. Oz, stricken with shock, is then immobilized by Zwei and the other Baskervilles. He is sent to the Abyss by his father through the Black-Winged Chain, Gryphon. Working With Pandora Arc Zwei learned that Oz has escaped the Abyss, and so she waited for him to return to the mansion where he had his Coming of Age Ceremony. Whilst checking the old clocktower there, Gilbert under the alias "Raven" discovered that Duldum was controlling the Pandora members that had been investigating the area. Raven killed all of them as they attacked him and Zwei notes how cruel he was being. He attempted to shoot Zwei, but missed and Zwei commented on how he was still angry for what she'd done. Oz was outside the mansion with Alice when they heard gunfire. They both rushed into the mansion to see what was happening. It was then that Oz overheard Zwei commenting on the fact that 10 years had passed since he was cast into the Abyss. Alice kicked open the door though Raven yelled at them not to come in. Zwei then had Duldum bind Raven with her strings whilst she explained to Oz, his true identity. Zwei told Oz that she was going to send him to the Abyss once again and ordered Gilbert, who was now under her control, to injure him so that it would be easier for her. Gilbert fought Oz, but Alice was immobilised by a Pandora member under Duldum's control, so she was unable to interfere. Gilbert eventually pinned Oz to the ground and held him at gunpoint although Oz managed to bring him back to his senses. Gilbert then shot Zwei in the shoulder, wounding her. Zwei fled the area and is later put on probation by the other Baskervilles for acting on her own and endangering their plan. Cheshire's Dimension Arc Shortly after Sharon Rainsworth sends both Oz and Gilbert to Cheshire's dimension and Equus's fight with Cheshire himself, Sharon is kidnapped by Zwei. Vincent has Zwei use Duldum to control Sharon into having Equus resque only Oz and Alice from Cheshire's dimension as it collapses. This forces Gil to use Raven's power to save himself and Xerxes Break. This also unsealed Alice's power, causing her to appear in her B-Rabbit form. Zwei also has Equus drop Oz and Alice in the middle of a Pandora meeting . Duke Bernard Nightray immediately accused Oz and Alice of being assassins. They are then chased by Pandora's agents, causing alot of commotion, thus allowing Vincent to act unnoticed. Sablier Arc After Echo felt the effects of Oz's Incuse moving forward, Zwei attempts to become the dominant consciousness in their body, though Echo fought against it. Echo eventually ends up back at the Nightray mansion where Vincent tells her that she isn't needed anymore. Zwei then takes control and changes into her Baskerville cloak. She also asked Vincent if she could be the dominant consciousness from now on to which he replies that doing so would leave Echo out. Zwei explains that Echo is just a "reverberation" of Zwei and that their body belongs to her. She stated that she could be more useful to Vincent than Echo was, now that the bullet wound Gilbert had given her had healed. Zwei asked Vincent what he wanted her to do and Vincent told her that he wanted her to go to Sablier. Zwei agrees to, stating that she loved him. She soon fell asleep and Vincent left the room. Lottie then told Vincent that she wasn't going to let Zwei go to Sablier alone, and so the two Baskervilles later set out for the ruined city. When Lottie and Zwei entered The Hole, they came across Elliot Nightray and his valet, Leo. Lottie was impressed that they weren't drawn in by the illusions caused by the power of the Abyss. Lottie then had the residents of The Hole surround Elliot and Leo, and explained that they were once humans who had been mutated by the power of the Abyss. Leo then aimed his gun at Elliot and almost shot him, which suprised both of them. Zwei then came out of the shadows and mentioned how Duldum couldn't take control of Leo's consciousness. Lottie chokes Elliot with a rope, telling him that they had traveled too far along the correct path, and that proceding any further would interrupt their guests who were ahead of Elliot and Leo. Elliot wondered out loud whether she meant Oz, Alice and Gilbert. Upon hearing Gilbert's name, Zwei got excited and told Lottie that she wanted to go after him. Lottie replied that they couldn't and told her to stop being so reckless. Lottie stated to Elliot that she'd rather not hurt a Nightray and so she was going to leave them to be devoured by the residents of The Hole instead. Luckily they are saved by Break, who sliced through Lottie's rope and Duldum' strings, thereby freeing both Elliot and Leo. Lottie is kicked away from behind and Zwei, whilst wondering what was happening, is stabbed through the stomach by him. A smiling Break then lifts her off the ground with his sword, causing Zwei to scream in agony. Break then lets Zwei fall to the ground, where she threatens to kill him. He then stabbed her right hand, and stated that he had some things that he'd like to ask them. Zwei screamed again and soon fell unconscious. Break then stated that he felt guilty for doing that to her as Echo had earlier saved Sharon's life. However it was Zwei who kidnapped Sharon in the first place and so Break felt that the two of them were now even. Break then asked Lottie to be his friend, a move which confused her greatly. Soon after Zai Vessalius arrived and picked up Zwei. He carried her in his arms until he and Lottie reached the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss. There he dropped Zwei on the floor without much care. Soon after Lily is released from the Abyss and the first Sealing Stone is destroyed by Fang. Jack's Intention Arc Directly after the incident at Isla Yura's mansion, Vincent Nightray, Bernard Nightray and Echo disappeared. Bernard was beheaded by Vincent in his hideout and Vincent later kidnapped Leo from Pandora Headquarters, after learning that he was the newest vessel for Glen Baskerville's soul. Meanwhile, Zwei became the dominant personality and used Duldum to control all of the Pandora agents at the Nightray mansion thereby allowing Vincent and Leo to arrive at the mansion safely and without interference. Zwei then receded and Echo becomes the dominant consciousness once again. Description Appearance Her appearance is exactly the same as Echo, but she ties a part of her hair with a cylindrical hair ornament. She, like all Baskervilles, wear their traditional red cape. Personality Unlike Echo, Zwei likes to provoke her opponents and can be considered rather cheerful. Zwei deeply loves Vincent and, according to herself, is the original personality inside Echo's body. She has shown sadistic and psychopathic tendencies but like all Baskervilles is supremely loyal to Glen. Zwei has been known to be very reckless, constantly rushing into battles and searching for more action. She treats everything like shows, where she writes the script and should always win. It is likely due to these traits that Zwei gets injured so often. Abilities & Powers Chain :See More: Duldum Duldum is Zwei's chain. It resembles a woman that is tied like a marionette. Its eyes are always covered. With its strings, Duldum can control the mind and body of most things, although this does not always work and can be resisted. Other Abilities *Can run at phenomenal speeds. *Can jump high buildings. *As a Baskerville, Zwei can probably regenerate quickly. Quotes *''"Don't interfere, B-Rabbit! I feel bad for you since you finally got your contractor." (To Alice )'' *''"How mean. Those people were your collegues too... You've become such a cruel adult, huh? (To Gilbert )'' *''"Well then, shall we have a special puppet show performance from Doldum?"'' *''"It's a pity, but the curtains shall fall here. It's not the same as the scenario I had written out."'' Gallery Zwei- full body.jpg|Zwei's full-body anime render Zwei first appears.jpg|Zwei ambushes Gilbert Zwei 1.jpg Zwei 3.jpg|Gilbert and Zwei reunite after 10 years Gilbert shoots Zwei.jpg|Gilbert shoots Zwei Zwei carried by Xai.jpg|Zai carries Zwei to the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss Zwei 2.jpg|Break stabs Zwei in Sablier Chapter Appearances *Retrace II: Tempest of Conviction *Retrace VI: Where am I? *Retrace VII: Reunion *Retrace XIII: A Lost Raven* *Retrace XVII: Odds and Ends *Retrace XIX: Detestably* *Retrace XXII: His Name is..* *Retrace XXXIV: Noise of Echo *Retrace XXXVII: Sablier *Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness *Retrace XLI: Where Am I? *Retrace LXI: Demios}} (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories Trivia *The Baskervilles address Zwei as 'he' rather than 'she', and Zwei uses masculine pronouns in japanese, which is addressed in Pandora Hearts Volume 9, where it states that Zwei may identify as a male personality. However, Zwei and Echo are physically female. *Zwei's name is the German word for two, which is a play on the fact that her body is shared by two personalities. *Zwei and Echo are based on Tweedledum and Tweedledee respectively. They are like twins inhabiting the same body, but with strongly contrasting personalities. Zwei also has a Chain called Duldum, which rhymes with Tweedledum. In Retrace I: Innocent Calm, Duldum even refers to Zwei as Duldee, which rhymes with Tweedledee. *Gilbert has an antagonistic relationship towards Zwei for what she made him do to Oz ten years ago. Gilbert's chain is based on the monstrous crow, which chased off Tweedledee and Tweedledum, just as they were preparing for battle. *The title "Where Am I?" has been used for three different Chapters, all of which Zwei appeared in. *The two souls in Zwei's body may relate to the past relationship of the Will of the Abyss and Alice (in which two souls could switch between two bodies), or to Oz (who as a rabbit doll was one soul that could travel between two bodies that both belonged to him). *"Zwei" measn "two" in german, the name emphasizes the role of Echo's second personality. Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Legal Contractors